


A Sleepless Night

by FreyaTakeThat



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Take That - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaTakeThat/pseuds/FreyaTakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little picture of Gary, Mark and Howard in LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night

Mark and Gary were in Howard’s room, though their mate himself was not in sight. He was in the living room on the first floor of their rented villa in Los Angeles talking to Katie. So while he was away two mates were sitting on the bed and talking. When Howard entered they came upon a very funny joke that Gary said in a serious voice as only he can and Mark burst out with laughter, so finally the two of them were lying on the bed giggling and holding each other.  
“Playing again, you two?” Howard said with a smile. “Yeah, he’s tickling me!” Gary replied, and though Mark did nothing of this at the moment he started tickling Gary as soon as he mentioned it.  
Howard landed on the bed. “Besides, Katie sent hugs and kisses for you both. Like these, I guess”, he said taking his friends in a big hug and putting kisses all over them. They didn’t forget to return kisses back.  
“Now, that’s nice”, Gary remarked after a couple of minutes of this pleasant mess.  
“Yeah”, added Mark, “I wish Jay was here with us too”.   
Though he said it without thinking twice all three of them immediately sensed how the pure joy of their little game faded, because it reminded them that there was one person missing in the room – Jason. He stayed at home in the UK no matter how they tried to persuade him to join them in this journey. They were making a new record and went to the States, the same they did when they recorded Progress, their latest CD. But Jason was unsure whether he wanted to be on the new record at all and said so to his bandmates, though they still hoped he would join them once they are back and will play him all the excellent staff they’ve made.   
So it was actually Jay’s absence that brought them together in that room. They were having a great time in LA, that’s true, but still there was a lot of inconfidence in the air. They swam in the villa’s pool every day and made some pictures especially for Jason (he will see how much fun it was hanging around with his mates and will be tempted to join them, they hoped). But still they missed their fourth member – the smart Jay and his jokes. They spent the first night in Los Angeles in separate rooms and all three felt lonely that night. So next day Mark couldn’t bear it anymore and knocked at Gary’s door late in the evening. Gary was more than happy to have Mark by his side because he always felt safe and loved when the younger man was around. They talked and talked about different things till late night and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. It worked out well and they felt much more comfortable next morning. But it was unfair for Howard, they thought, so next night Gary and Mark asked their friend if he would like to stay with them. Howard happily agreed and thankfully the beds in all rooms were big enough to fit all three of them.   
“So, Howard, you are in the middle today”, Gary pointed out.  
“Right, best position ever”, Howard replied. Gary and Mark moved apart letting Howard place between them.  
“Night, Howard”, Gary said and put a gentle kiss on his cheek. Mark did the same almost at the same time so Howard was simultaneously snogged on both sides. He wished good night his bandmates in the same way, then Mark and Gary kissed each other on the lips to end this every day ritual. After that they turned off the light and lay down closely side by side. Gary and Mark found each other’s arms in the dark and linked them on Howard’s chest, so now the whole trio was connected.   
A few minutes passed in silence. The boys closed their eyes and effortlessly tried to sleep. They had an important meeting next day with producer Greg Kurstin who they had never worked before with and wanted to be in top form when they see him.  
“All right”, Howard finally whispered, “I cannot sleep thanks to the bloody jet-lag, but at least I can lie here with you guys, that’s pleasant”.  
“Oh yeah, quite nice, that is”, Gary replied, pulling even tighter to Howard’s shoulder and squeezing Mark’s hand at the same time. Howard giggled with pleasure, but Mark said unexpectedly serious and very quiet, “I feel like home when I’m with you”. That made Gary and Howard stop and listen to him attentively because Mark continued: “When you How make coffee and you Gaz make scrambled eggs for us three in the morning, and we sit round the table together, and we eat and talk and laugh, it feels so right. Like a family”.  
“Cause we are a family, Mark”, Gary answered, “Take That family”.  
“So let’s not be such fools to let it slip away”, said Howard. “After such a long break I started thinking we’ll never do anything together again and you guys will go your own path”.  
“What are you talking about?” Gary said in a worried voice.  
“I mean, when I saw you playing sell-out arenas last year at your solo tour I was so proud of you but I was also so scared that after this success you’ll say farewell and go on your own”.  
“Yeah, I felt the same”, admitted Mark.  
Gary sat up, breaking the contact between them. “Hang on, Marky! You’ve made a solo record yourself!”  
“I did, yeah, ‘cause I’ve been tired of doing nothing – ha, almost my title! – and had to put the energy somewhere”. Mark sat upright too.   
“Same as me basically”, Gary stated, “only that I tried to fill my time with X Factor and all that stuff. Of course it was great fun writing my own record and I had a nice time touring around the UK. But you know perfectly well the band has always been number one for me, you are my brothers. Take That is the place where I belong”.   
“Me too”, said Mark. “It would be a massive crash of my universe if it all ended tomorrow”.  
“Don’t you start these talks about the break-up!” Howard exclaimed, he was no longer lying too. “Last thing I want is to experience it once again. I know Jason isn’t here with us right now, but tell me straight ahead we’ll do our best to persuade him and make a good record this year”.  
“I promise”, Gary said, “This will be a big year for us, Take That family”.  
“I’m so excited to feel the magic of making new music together with you. I love you and never want to let you go”, were Mark’s words.  
“Love you Mark”, “Love you too Marko”, echoed Howard and Gary, and the threesome put each other in a tight group hug. After that they renewed the position they were in before talking.  
“OK, night bros, but now I wanna sleep even less than before”, Howard said, and all three mates laughed with a light heart.


End file.
